Antidax
Antidax is a Great Being, and is the leader of the Coalition of Shadows. Biography Early life Antidax came into existence approximately 200,000 years prior to the Core War, along with the other Great Beings. He was dedicated to creating the ultimate species, his first creation being an immortal being named Twilix, who became his assistant. After a few years, the construction of the Great Spirit Gigas Nui, an attempt to improve on the Prototype Robot, began, and Antidax and Twilix joined in the task of building it. After the construction was completed, Twilix was appointed to oversee it from directly inside its central processor. However, the experiment again failed, and Gigas Nui fell on the northern ocean of Gigas Magna. Great Beings instructed Antidax to create a landmass over Gigas Nui's location to hide the massive robot from the view of those who could use the robot for evil. He did so, and also created a base for the Order, the city of Gigas Nui, on the island. The Shattering Antidax later decided to expand on the experiment that had resulted in Twilix's creation, gathering a a group of five others — Axconox, Cordak, Galdrex, Metallica, and Vortex — to create a species known as the Kodax, which they eventually improved on to make the Makuta. Antidax became hungry for power, and before long he began plotting to conquer the universe with a Kodax army. He began plotting to conquer the universe in secret, using his meditative powers to influence other beings' minds. Eventually, the efforts of Antidax's group reached their conclusion, and they managed to create the “perfect being,” a Makuta with control of reality itself named Matata. However, Matata later rebelled against them, and Antidax ordered the four other members of their group to stop Matata lest he grow too powerful. They confronted the Omega Being, but Matata annihilated them all with his creation of Energized Protodermis before leaving Spherus Magna for good. After the Shattering, Antidax did not upload into the consciousness of the Kodax Magna core like most other Great Beings; instead, he came to Gigas Magna, continuing to manipulate others to his advantage and gather his forces. Lusting for power, he led his Kodax into a war of conquest, but was repelled by Brominax. Baterra Magnus then revealed himself, revealing to Antidax that a terrible cataclysm would eventually arise that it was Antidax's duty to stop. He also revealed the the best way to prevent the cataclysm from happening would be to unite the universe in a strong empire, and Antidax began his plans in earnest. Early plans During the Bounty Hunter Wars, Antidax's prison was destroyed by the volcanic eruption, and he was presumed dead. However, Baterra Magnus protected him from the lava wave, and he managed to escape to the Matoran Universe on the Dreadnought, which Baterra Magnus had provided. He met up with Velnax, who was posing as a Makuta in the Matoran Universe, and began his new plans to take over the universe, which he shared only with Baterra Magnus and Velnax. He started using his meditation to influence the minds of beings millions of mio away, and was, unknown to all but a few, the initiator of the Gigas Magna Civil War. His original plan involved unleashing hordes of Threen on Gigas Nui in an attempt to kill Brominax (whom he was told would doom his plans to conquer the universe), but when Fyxon ruined the plan and Brominax escaped, he was forced to manipulate Draconius of the Bounty Hunters' Guild to ally with the Brotherhood, which would mean that hundreds of bounty hunters would be dispatched to kill the Great Being. The plan failed once again when the Gigas Magna Resistance was formed. During this time, Baterra Magnus ordered him repeatedly to capture Fyxan, though he would not state why, but all of these efforts failed as well. When Baterra Magnus was killed by Nightwatcher, Antidax was forced to carry on his work by himself. Meanwhile, he ordered Velnax to recruit a number of beings to serve him, though they all believed that their true master was Velnax. This group was the beginning of the Coalition of Shadows. Around 1,001 AGC, the Brotherhood of Makuta became aware that Velnax was gathering a military force. Believing that it was for a strike against the Brotherhood, they assigned Gor to watch the Order. When the Gigas Magna Resistance discovered Antidax's location, Brominax led a strike team to capture him, but Velnax defeated them in battle. Order of Darkness Wars Brominax was put in a coma and hidden under Xa Nui under Antidax's instructions, as he wanted to keep him alive to use as bait for another potential future threat to the Order, the Toa of Light known as Fairon. However, he and his companion Rantu proved resourceful beyond Antidax's imagining; they, along with the Order of Mata Nui, defeated their armies, freed Brominax, destroyed the city of Robotopolis, and annihilated the destructive substance known as Shadowdermis. Gor, deciding that the Order of Darkness had been destroyed, returned to Destral. Chastising Velnax for his failures, Antidax decided that it was time to reveal himself to his higher-ranking minions. He also decided Order of Mata Nui was a threat to his existence, and began preparations to begin another campaign against them. At the same time, he began preparations to conclude the Civil War on Gigas Magna, knowing that his plans were more likely to succeed once the war was over. Abilities and traits Antidax has, like all Great Beings, the inexorable urge to create, with him specializing in creating strong, nearly unbeatable species. He has Shadow powers, and limited control over Lightning and Plasma. Antidax wears the Kanohi Sempra, Mask of Destruction, which allows him to kill, severely wound, and do other painful things to beings; it also allows him to create explosions. His former Kanohi was an altered Volitak. Appearances *Gigas Magna Storyline **''Shadows of the Great Beings'' **''Darkness'' **''Nightfall'' **''Underworld Rising'' **''Invincible'' **''The Fairon Chronicles'' Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Great Beings Category:Kodax Empire